The use of hairclips to hold segments of hair together on different parts of the head as a means to groom and decorate the hair has been popular with young girls and women for centuries. Hair clips used for such purposes come in a variety of shapes, sizes, structural configurations and colors, many with ornamental appendages.
The use of non-decorative hairclips to hold particular sections of hair in place while cutting and styling hair is also well known in the art. These types of hairclips used by hairdressers and stylists are specifically constructed to accomplish the purpose of holding hair in place on different locations on the head while the hair is being cut or blow dried. Drying segments of wet hair rather than using the blow dryer on the entire head of hair, in particular, results in creating volume to the hair and height to the style, giving the appearance of thickness and fullness to the hair, an end result desired by many women and to a certain extent men.
The cost of hair grooming as with other personal care services and commodities has seen a significant increase in the last decade, prompting consumers to seek various means to do their own hair grooming and styling in the privacy of their homes, to save the expense of having to pay the hairdresser or stylist. Grooming one's hair at home to achieve the same fullness and bouffant effect created by a hair stylist requires having at hand the right hairclips and other accessories used routinely by the stylists to achieve those effects in the hair salon. Hair clips of the kind used by hair stylists to groom hair are well known in the art, but not readily available to the consumer for purchase from the super market or drug store.
The long felt need for hair styling hair clips that can be purchased by the consumer to enable them to style their hair at home on their own to achieve the same results as created by a hair stylist in a hair salon, has prompted the need to have these implements readily available for purchase in a supermarket, drug store, or online through the world wide web. The current invention of a hair styling, hair clip overcomes the deficiency in the prior art for hair clips that can be effectively used by women and men to style their hair on their own in the privacy of their homes to achieve the same results of volume, thickness and height to the hair as created by a stylist in a hair salon.
The hair clip of the present invention is structurally and functionally different from some of the hair styling hair clips in the prior art such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,734, U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,843 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,859.